Throughout My Days
by SincerlyKay
Summary: Collection of One- Shots following the relationship between Walter and Paige and the rest of the Scorpion Team. Mostly rated T- Walter/Paige and Happy/Toby. Enjoy!


Part 1 of Scorpion One Shots following the story archs of Paige, Walter, and the rest of the Scorpion team.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion. (Inspired by True Colors)

**Paige POV**

"Walter holds us together as a team. He may not be very emotional toward anyone, and has a hard time showing what he does have, but he's got a heart of gold. He would never do anything to put us in danger. To him, we are as important as the mission. " I said to the psychologist who was ordered to interview us. "You seem to have a very significant connection to him." She replied to me. "One extremely different from the rest of the team. They all see him as a sibling, an authority figure. But you see him as something more. You treat each other as equals, and have a special connection. A romantic one if i must say."

"There's nothing romantic between us. Walter is only a friend to me, as i am sure i am to him. The connection that you see must be because of my son, Ralph, who Walter connects to." I say to her.

"Then why did the rest of your team tell me about all of the changes that Walter went through since you came to the team. The steps he's taken to become more uniform in society. Even your proclaimed clinical psychologist claimed that he had a sort of, infatuation with you." She replied to me. I became suddenly stumped by the words that she was telling me. She went on to say," there was also one other thing that I had to investigate after i heard all of the details of yesterdays events. Sylvester told me of how the device reset in the middle of your dance with Walter. So i decided to look into this." She pulled out the device from her purse." I had this device in my bag for the whole interview of your team. Not once did it reset or become inactive until after i manually pressed this button. Now if I could say, the person who had this was Walter. He enjoyed dancing with you, he manually reset the button so that he could dance with you some more. If that wasn't some sort of affection from someone who should not have any EQ, then what is. "

For one of the only times in my life, i was completely and utterly speechless. Walter had never shown any emotion to me since i had known him, and suddenly I'm supposed to believe that he liked me? It just didn't seem possible, and I didn't know what to think. How could he return the feelings that i had put aside?

The final thing she said to me was, "I'm sorry to spring this onto you all at once, but it seemed important and i thought you needed to know. You can go back to your team now. But between you and me, you passed your test. Not only for how you work together as a team, but how you inspire him to be a better leader for your team."

* * *

><p>As i went back to the garage, many things were on my mind. Like how long has this been going on? And how oblivious have i been to miss this from Walter? After I parked in front, i went into the garage to find Toby and Happy on their computers and Sylvester drawing algorithms on a chalkboard. "I'm assuming she told you?" Toby said to me. I shook my head, kicking off my shoes and sitting down at the table, putting my head down. "I have known Walter for the past 4 years and he has never had this kind of connection to someone. The only time i have seen the look in his eyes that he has when you're around, was before his sister was sick. You make him better Paige, you and Ralph, you give him a sense of family that he never had." Happy said to me, dropping her current work on the computer.<p>

"The cloning device was designed by Walter to never reset, so it could capture information that humans would never be able to loose or not obtain. I knew something was up when it said the download was interrupted. Walter reset the button a minute before the program would be done. Ive never seen him do anything like that before. When i hacked into the security cameras face, i caught the tail end of your dance with Walter, and how Jabuex asked you to dance. Not everyone might have caught it, but Walter was jealous. I could see it on his face. The fact he asked me every 15 seconds how much time was left was a good indication also." Sylvester said to me, surprising me more than anyone.

I knew the only thing that i could do next was talk to Walter, and of course i didn't know where the heck he was. "Roof." Happy pointed out to me, and i left to go find him to get a reasonable explanation. Before i left, i caught the end of a conversation between Happy, Toby and Sylvester. "You know before they were interrupted, his hand was about to slide down her ass. I watched the footage myself." Toby said to Happy and Sylvester.

I only shook my head and continued walking upstairs to go onto the roof.

* * *

><p>As i reached the roof, i saw Walter leaning over the ledge looking over the city. I went over next to him, and he only glanced at me, not saying a word. "We passed." I said to him. "I knew that we would." He replied. "We are an amazing team."<p>

I thought to myself, what could it hurt to take a chance. I took Walter's hands, and directed him to the middle of the roof. Ignoring the confused look on his face, i took one of his hands, putting it at my lower back, and took the other in my hand, preparing to dance just as we did at the gala. Suddenly, with perfect timing, soft music began to play. Thanks Toby, i thought in my head. Walter laughed, then started to play along with my game, swaying to the beat of the song, in perfect harmony. I placed my face closer to his and suddenly felt his hand slip lower, as it had before.

"Great to get back to where we left off." I said, only to get a small smirk on his face.

We continued dancing for what seemed to be like forever, until he suddenly dipped me, bringing me back to our foreheads touching. "Where did you learn that?" I asked him. He replied with, "genius' are very observant, if you didn't already know." We continued to dance until the next song was over, and i took a chance. A major chance at that. I kissed Walters cheek, then chuckled to myself at the red tint to them. "I heard about the tape." I said to him. "We can dance whenever you want you know." "Who wouldn't want to keep dancing with you Paige, Jabuex said himself you were the most beautiful woman at his event." Walter said to me, that signature smirk on his face. Now it was my chance to blush. "You know he said to me what a perfect pair my husband and I were."

"Well isn't it shocking then that we aren't together?" He said back to me. "Ive never done well in relationships, people are always intimidated by me, and there's nothing i can do to help it." Another dip. "Is that why you blushed so much when i kissed your cheek?" I joked, until i realized that once again he was blushing. "Has the great and almighty Walter O'Brien never kissed a girl?" "Come on don't make fun of me." He said back to me.

Its now or never i thought, i turned his head toward me and kissed him full on the lips. "Maybe we should dance more often." Walter said smiling down at me. We then united again, in perfect bliss.

"WELL ILL BE DAMNED! Can i just say. FINALLY!"

Oh Toby...


End file.
